Slicing guides are known to make the operation of slicing food easier. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,996 discloses a slicing guide which operates as a food holder to aid in slicing a bagel.
Known slicing guides that are useful with slicing bread products, such as bagels, are typically not conducive when it is desired to slice multiple food items. For example, when it is desired to slice multiple small fruits, these small fruits may have different shapes and diameters making it difficult to use a slicing device similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,996.